Not How I Remember It
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Luke and Mara disagree about who kissed who first. Fluff warning!


**Not How I Remember It**

* * *

><p>It was a rare occasion that Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker found themselves with an afternoon to themselves. The academy was running smoothly under the instruction of its teachers, the temple was quiet, the galaxy was peaceful—for the most part—and no one had been kidnapped or put in a life threatening situation. It was a rare occasion indeed, and both parties planned to make the most of it.<p>

"Harder," Mara moaned. Luke was happy to oblige, pushing into her more forcefully. Her muscles knotted and released under his ministrations. "Force…that feels amazing."

Luke chuckled. "I'll have to thank Cilghal for running that workshop at the academy last week." Mara attempted to respond before Luke's fingers pressed against a particularly large knot between her shoulder blades. The words died on her lips as she felt not only his fingers but also his Force sense pressing against the muscles and dispelling the pain. The muscles spasmed under the Jedi Master's touch but soon relaxed. Mara's moan of delight and response was muffled by the large pillow that her face rested against. Cilghal really was a genius when it came to healing techniques and Luke had clearly missed his calling as a masseuse.

"What was that, Mara?"

Turning her head to the side, she pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I said, I love you."

"That's always good to hear," Luke said. He kissed the skin exposed between her shoulder blades. With a wicked smile he ran his hands down his wife's side, digging into his favorite spot. Immediately Mara's body shuddered as she tried to fend off the attack. "Even when I do this?" He dug in deeper, tickling Mara relentlessly. She wriggled beneath him pushing his hands away from her body.

"Stop. Luke…please. Stop!" she finally shouted. Eventually the onslaught ceased, just seconds before the cries erupted from down the hallway. Mara's head dropped back to the pillow with a sigh.

"Your son's awake," Luke whispered.

Mara glared at him. "**My** son? You woke him up, Farmboy."

"Your yelling woke him up," Luke countered.

"Because you were torturing me!"

Luke rolled his eyes as he climbed off their bed. "I highly doubt that tickling is classified as torture by New Republic standards." He disappeared from their quarters momentarily, returning a few moments later with a sleepy Ben curled against his shoulder. He took a seat on the bed and leaned against the headboard next to his wife. Mara curled up against Luke's body and laid her head on his free shoulder.

"Good morning, Ben. How was your nap?" She stroked her finger along his cheek, reveling in the softness of his skin. The infant leaned into his mother's touch and clutched a fist into his father's tunic. His body was relaxed as his eyes locked onto his mother's.

Luke watched the two most important people in his life with a deep, satisfied sigh. The most beautiful woman in the galaxy next to him and his perfectly healthy, perfectly happy son lying on his chest: this was paradise. _'Who would have thought that a Tattoine farm boy would end up here?'_

"Certainly not me," Mara whispered.

Luke cracked a smile. "Stay out of my head, Skywalker." Mara laughed at the joke and swatted his free shoulder. "Aren't you glad that I kissed you after all?"

Mara gasped and sat back, staring at her husband as if he had suddenly turned into a Hutt. "You…kissed me?" Luke nodded. "Have you lost your mind, Jedi?"

"You remember it differently?" Mara nodded emphatically. "And what way do you remember it, Jade?"

"The right way."

"Which is?"

Mara smiled as her eyes glazed over. "We were at the Academy…"

* * *

><p>"<em>You must clear your mind of all thoughts." Luke's serene voice echoed in the small clearing. The pair sat across from each other, their legs tucked beneath their bodies, knees just centims from touching. Their eyes were closed against Yavin's bright sunlight as their minds joined with the Force. <em>

_Mara felt the energy swirling around her, but her mind was too unsettled to concentrate on her meditation exercises. She took another deep breath and tried to concentrate without success. The sun beat down on them causing a bead of sweat to form and fall down her temple. Letting out a growl of frustration, Mara wiped the sweat away and ran her hands through her hair._

"_Your mind is definitely not clear," Luke's eyes cracked open. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

_His eyebrow quirked. "You're awfully tense for nothing to be wrong. Whatever is on your mind, just say it."_

"_Drop it, Skywalker."_

_Luke always considered himself a smart man, and he knew not to push Mara Jade when she was in one of her moods, but for some reason he needed to know what was going on in her head. Perhaps he was feeling particularly suicidal that day. "Mara—"_

"_I said drop it!" she finally snapped. Climbing to her feet, Mara stormed out of the clearing. She made it all of a dozen meters away before Luke's hand wrapped around her elbow. He stopped her progress and cause her to spin back to face him._

"_Tell me what's wrong, Mara."_

_Mara let out a long sigh. "There's nothing wrong."_

"_Then what has been on your mind?"_

_Her mouth opened before she quickly shut it again. She'd been holding this inside for a while and she wasn't about to let the vornskr out of the bag now._

"_Come on, Mara. Something's weighing on your mind. Just let it out," he prodded. "You'll feel better if you do."_

'_I highly doubt that,' she thought. Her resolve was crumbling, Mara knew that. She needed to get out of there and fast. Jerking her arm out of his grasp, the redhead attempted to escape again, but alas the Jedi Master was not going to give up so easy. With what appeared to be effortless grace, Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest, one of his arms holding her tight and the other pinning her wrists behind her back._

"_What the kriff do you think you're doing?" she growled._

"_Apparently this is the only way you're going to talk to me," Luke said in his annoyingly serene voice. "And since I left my stun cuffs in my room, this will have to do."_

"_Stun cuffs huh?" Mara grinned evilly. "I'll assume your body-snatching ex left those here since I know you are far too innocent for that sort of perversion." Mara's words caused Luke's attention to falter for only a second, but it was exactly what she was hoping for. She managed to wretch her body free, but was unable to loosen Skywalker's grip on her wrists. Now forced to face him, Mara couldn't help but notice the way the sunlight made his hair look lighter than it was; how his skin had darkened a shade or two since their last encounter, no doubt from long training sessions under Yavin's rays; or how his eyes shone an even brighter shade of blue than before, and how they were focused so intently on her own emerald orbs._

"_Is that what's bothering you? Were you jealous of mine and Callista's relationship?"_

_Mara guffawed. "As if I would ever have been jealous of __**her**__! Callista," she spat the name with pent up disdain, "was nothing more than a has-been…Jedi-wannabe…space harpy!" The blood was pounding in her ears to the point where she could barely hear her own words. Her muscles were tensing and knotting along her back and shoulders and her wrists were sweaty under Luke's grasp._

"_Hatred is of the dark side, Mara," Luke warned as he pulled her body closer to his own. "And that doesn't answer my question."_

_Mara opened her mouth several times, like a fish gasping for air. "I…I…" words failed her in that moment, so Mara did the only thing she could think of, "oh kriff it!" She raised her hands to grab onto either side of Luke's face and brought his lips to meet her own. The kiss was hard, full of bottled frustration and passion. Both Mara and Luke knew that their lips would likely be bruised as a result, but neither was willing to pull away. But even with Jedi enhanced breathing techniques, the need for oxygen was inevitable. With great reluctance, Mara pulled away leaving her forehead to rest against Luke's own._

"_Wow," she sighed._

_Luke nodded minutely. "I guess that answers my question…"_

* * *

><p>The Jedi Master bit back a chuckle as his wife's story concluded. "So that's how you remember it?"<p>

Mara lifted her head and stared into his eyes. They shone just as brightly now as they had nearly fifteen years ago when they first met. She couldn't resist the urge to tilt her head up and place a soft kiss against his lips. "That's how I remember it, husband."

"Good," Luke concluded kissing her lips again. "Me too."

Mara's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You said that you were the one who kissed me."

"I was."

"What are you talking about?"

Luke chuckled as he ran his hand gently down Ben's back. The child's small body rose and fell with his father's chest, the strong heart beat beneath him serving as a steady lullaby to lull him back to sleep. "I knew that getting you all riled up would make you take action. It always had."

Mara looked at him with renewed confusion. "You purposefully made me madder than a rancor, just so I would kiss you?" Luke nodded in affirmation causing Mara to roll her eyes. "How could you be sure I would just slice you in half with my lightsaber?"

Luke's lips formed a tight line as he thought about it. "I couldn't be sure. I guess that was just a risk I was going to have to take."

Mara shook her head and laughed. "That still doesn't mean you kissed me first."

Luke smirked, "I guess that depends on your point of view."


End file.
